Lyrics of the Heart
by bbu22
Summary: Small stories about the Twilight gang based on song lyrics.  Different cirumstances for each story.
1. Drive

**A/N: Ok so this might be a long one but it's mostly explaining what I am trying to do here. **

**My whole idea is I would put my iPod on shuffle and whatever song it landed on I would pick lyrics and write a short story. **

**These stories would range from who is involved, AH, AU, OOC, canon, slash etc. I want to keep my imagination going and not be constricted. **

**If you guys are still with me, which hopefully you are, I want to update every 10-12 days. I would have time in between work and school this way. **

**Also, if anyone would want to send me songs or lyrics to do a story about, I am open for anything.**

**Mind you though, I am extremely embarrassed by writing citrusy sequences, so bear with me, haha :]**

**Of course for a disclaimer, I don't own the characters or any of the songs I use.**

**Without further ado, here is the first one!**

"_**Whatever tomorrow brings**_

_**I'll be there with open arms and open eyes"**_

**-"Drive" by Incubus**

**Main Players: Alice and Jasper, Pre-twilight, canon, JPOV**

I had done it again. Why me?

I knew I didn't want to hurt her. That was far from my intention but I couldn't resist. I just couldn't control myself. There was nothing more to me than my undeniable hunger.

I couldn't go back and face her. I would be able to feel her anger and disappointment. It was too much for me. So I did the only thing I could think of, I ran. Ran fast.

I knew she was on my trail, I could hear her right behind me. I ran faster, pushed myself to a limit I knew didn't exist. I could run forever and never tire. But the realization that she wouldn't either spurred me on to run even faster. I stopped my breathing and focused on getting as far away from her as I could. I didn't even the changes in the scenery as I ran faster.

After about four hours, I could no longer hear or feel her. I had zigzagged all through the forest and even taken down some trees, boulders and animals to block her path. I knew she could see my decisions, so I had spontaneously tried to weave my way through the forest. It was harder than I had imagined. I was so used to always calculating everything before executing but I knew in order to lose her, I would have to go against my nature. I couldn't allow her to keep tabs on my decisions.

There was a river a little ways from the clearing I was in. As I looked down, I could see the fight my body had gotten into with the forest, I was filthy. I decided to freshen up a little before I went on my way.

I stripped down and made my way into the river. I went under the soft current and allowed it take me downstream slowly.

The water was calming. I wanted to clear my head and forget about the woman who would never take me back. I willed my brain to erase her perfect porcelain face but the more I tried to get rid of her image, the more it came into view. It was stamped into my brain, forever to be held in my heart.

It was useless, so instead I focused on the water and how it felt on my body. Slowly caressing my skin, much like Alice would as we made love. Giving up on forgetting, I slowly made my way back my clothes.

I froze as soon as I felt her. I couldn't see her yet but I could feel the haze of her emotions around me, so close to me I could taste it. Her love, forgiveness, and sadness all swirled around me in lazy circles. I was caught in the middle of it all.

I shut my eyes, willing her away, I didn't want to deal with her. I wanted to disappear and I could. I could run away from her, I could find clothes later, that didn't matter.

A hand on my arm surprised me, causing me to open my eyes. I lost all resolve to run away.

As I looked into her bottomless topaz eyes, I swear on my mother and father that I could see straight into her soul. All her love and sadness was pooled in those eyes, I didn't have to use my gift to know what she was feeling, her eyes said it all.

"Jasper"

I was so caught up in her eyes that I almost didn't hear her.

"Jasper, why would you leave me? I love you", she whispered and I knew if she could cry, she would.

I did love her; unlike I had ever loved anyone or anything else. But she didn't deserve me. I was just a bump in her perfection.

"Jasper, I know what you did. But trust me when I say I forgive you and will love you through all your mistakes. Please Jasper understand."

Her words seemed distant , as if I was buried under feet of snow and she was at the top, whispering to me. I knew what the words were, but my brain could not comprehend it together

She continued to look at me, but soon her haze turned a fiery red, she was angry. I could feel it burn my skin and I knew this emotion well. I could bear this more than I could bear her sadness and love.

"JASPER! Are you hearing me! I love you, I will never stop loving you! I refuse to let you go, you go and I will follow, don't you understand?"

She was pounding her small fists into my chest, but I couldn't feel her at all. I allowed her blazing anger to engulf me and burn me. I wanted this pain. I wanted this treatment. I was a horrible coward.

I stood still as she continued to screech and pound on my chest, I knew I deserved it. Soon the hot haze disappeared and was filled with a lazy gray mist, defeat.

She collapsed at my feet, shaking. My heart broke as I took a better look at her. Her beautiful face filled with anguish, her precious clothes torn and dirty, pieces of the forest stuck in her short spiky hair. She was perfect even in her defeat.

She held out her small hand for me to take. It was dirty and the manicure she had gotten earlier in the week was spoiled. I knew taking her hand would heal my soul and heart. But I also knew I would disappoint her again. I did nothing but disappoint.

"Please Jasper. Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there with open eyes and open arms. I love you. Always have, always will"

With those words, I took her hand.


	2. Nightingale

**A/N: Ok, this is posted before time. I could not get this little story out of my head. Rosalie and Emmett to me are the most interesting couple. I just wanted a small twist on the story.**

**Also, I would like to say, these stories are not connected in any way and not meant to go in depth. I just wanted something small to be read in one siting based on my interpretation of song lyrics.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Twilight or the rights to "Nightingale". Sadly.**

"_**If I were king of this night, would you become my queen?**_

_**And I hope, your majesty that you like your position.**_

_**I'll do everything I can to keep you by my side**_

_**and I'll stare off through the darkness to find us a kingdom"**_

**-"Nightingale" by Saves the Day**

**Main Pairing: Rosalie and Emmett, some Alice and Bella. AU, AH. RPOV**

"You look gorgeous Rose, there is no way he would be able to look at anyone else. Not that he would anyways, he is marrying YOU," Alice, my small sister, said in a voice two octaves higher than normal.

"She's right. You two will be the loveliest royal couple that ever existed," Bella, my sister-n-law said with a wink.

Emmett was the most eligible bachelor. Every girl in the kingdom was forced on him by their parents, in hope of gaining status. But most of the girls were so mundane and boring, it seemed almost sad he had to endure all the balls to find a suitor.

I knew I had stood a chance even if my parents were of meager income in the kingdom. Esme and Carlisle Cullen were furniture makers, though at the moment Carlisle was being schooled to become a physician. He was shadowing a physician in another town and came home every night excited at the prospect of the future it held for the family.

I had many sibling, though we were all adopted from a young age. Most of us had been orphans. Since Esme had not been able to bear children, it was a perfect outcome for us all. Esme and Carlisle were the best parents I and all my other sibling could have asked for.

Edward had been adopted first. Even though I clashed a lot with my older brother, I loved him. He had been married at a young age to his sweetheart, Bella Swan. They had recently had a baby girl, Reneesme. She was the world to our entire family. Caring for her was the reason I had decided I wanted many, many children.

Alice and Jasper had been adopted next. They both had come from tragic backgrounds and had found comfort in each other. They had also been married at a young age and I had never witness such an intense relationship filled with love and understanding. Alice joked they had always been meant to be. The trails they had to endure were so they could be ultimately happy in the future, which they both were.

I knew I was the odd one out. All my family members were happy and in love. I longed to have just a sliver of what I witnessed at home. When I had seen Emmett for the first time, I knew he was the one.

I had been walking through the forest behind our home. I had been given the task of scavenging for berries for a pie Bella had been wanting to make. The last thing I had expected to see was the soon to be king.

I had heard a scream. My curiosity gotten the best of me and I had gone to see what it was. The sight before me had made me want to hurl. In the middle of the clearing, bloody and scared was Emmett, beautiful as ever, even in pain.

"Please, help me!"

I was rooted to the spot. I knew I would not be able to carry him to my house, but I had to do something. I could not let this man die. I told him I would come back with help. I ran home as fast as my legs would carry me, the berries long forgotten.

Everyone was home when I ran in. I was slightly out of breath but I hurriedly told Carlisle to get his medical bag and come quickly. The boys all followed me and I led them to Emmett.

He was breathing hard but he acknowledged us when we were there. A pool of his blood surrounded him.

"I don't know if this can be fixed Rose, it seems he has lost a lot of blood. The most I can do is patch him up and take him home so his physician can see him."

Carlisle had picked the best time to question his new expertise.

"Do what you can! Just please save him!"

I was desperate at this time. I felt love for the man in front of me, even though I knew so little of him. He reminded me of a young boy, vulnerable and beautiful but I felt a need in my body for the man he was. I had never felt this way before. But I knew if he died, this feeling would die with him.

"Boys, get the carriage ready. Come out as far as you can into the forest. Get the fastest horses Jasper. Hurry!"

My brothers ran off to the house. I watched as Carlisle cleaned and bandaged Emmett's broken body. I prayed to every God that day. Please save him, I need him.

Soon he was being put into the carriage as carefully as the boys could manage. Before they left, I went up to his beautiful face and kissed his sweaty forehead, "Come back to me."

At that moment he looked me straight in the eyes with such focus, I was startled.

"Of course beautiful, I will scourge the land for you. You're my Angel."

That was the moment I knew I was right. He was my future.

He had lived, thanks to Carlisle for cleaning the wound. This had stopped the spread of any infection that could have killed him. It had taken him months to be back to full health but the first thing he did was hold a ball for all the eligible maidens in the kingdom. He wanted to find his "angel" or so the gossipers in town said.

I almost didn't go but Alice and Bella had gotten all their savings together and had sent Esme to buy a beautiful royal blue gown, which brought out the color of my eyes. I could not disrespect them in such a manner so I had obliged to going.

Once there though, I had regretted it. All of the women were throwing themselves at Emmett; I would never be seen in this crowd. I knew all these girls were plain compared to me, but I didn't want to make a spectacle of myself.

Not wanting to partake in the dancing, I sat out, deciding on waiting for my brother to pick me up.

"Care for a dance Angel?"

Emmett, in a stunning gray colored suit, was standing right before me. A curious sensation, which felt like being dosed in cold water, came over me. I was rooted to the spot once again, but this time for different reasons. His hand was waiting for my acceptance but no matter what my brain told my body, it would not oblige. He looked so beautiful. His dimples were at attention, causing me to swoon inwardly.

" Rose."

How he knew my name, I would never know. I took his hand and was lead to the middle of the dance floor.

The rest of the night went in a blur. I could not remember what we talked about. I was usually very outspoken, or so I was told, but Emmett had me at a loss for words.

I don't remember the next day either. Alice and Bella asked nonstop as we went about our chores what happened. I was in a daze though, unable to answer the simplest of questions.

At dinnertime, right before everyone was going to sit down and eat, there was a knock on the door. Carlisle went to open the door. There at the door stood Emmett.

I was once again rooted to the floor. What was about this man that caused my body to react this way?

I did not hear him thank Carlisle for saving him or most importantly about asking for my hand in marriage. All I remember was hitting the floor.

The first thing I saw when I came back to consciousness was Emmett was still there. He looked so out of place, so elegantly dressed in our shabby living room.

He smiled, making my heart flutter at an alarming race. Thank goodness my body listened to me this time though. I was able to smile back.

He stayed for dinner and everyone contributed to the conversation. Emmett was interested in our family as interested as we were in his. He loved the food we had prepared, stating that the cooks at his place didn't make such good chicken.

As he was leaving, my family gave us our space. I was allowed to walk him out myself.

We went outside and he surprised me by turning to me and pulling me into his arms. The hug alone sent my heart fluttering and my gut twisted, though uncomfortable I welcomed it. He smelled delicious, like a fresh afternoon shower in the spring. He smelled new, clean and beautiful.

"Rose. You are my angel. I know you were not paying much attention, but I would like for you to be my wife. There would be no higher privilege for me. Not even becoming king would hold a candle to being your husband. But since I am soon to rule this kingdom, let me give you everything it is worth. I want you. Forever."

Who knew words would cause me to cry. I was not a crier, but those were the perfect words. The perfect words for my heart and soul. I would forever need and want Emmett, I was sure of this.

So here I was on my wedding day. Every person in the kingdom was present.

I had once confided in Alice and Bella about my fear of becoming queen. What if I was not fit for the job? No matter how many times they told me otherwise, I was terrified.

But now, as I admired myself in the mirror, right before making my love with Emmett official, I was ready.

I was Rosalie Cullen. I was beautiful, yes, but I was also strong and proud. I would carry the weight of the people in this kingdom. I would stand by Emmett's side, hopefully with a large family in the future, for the rest of our time. I would be able to create a serious atmosphere for business and he would soothe my temper and stubbornness. We fit together.

He was my king. And I, I was his queen.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think!**

**And don't forget I am open for song lyrics. Thank you.**


	3. Only Girl

**A/N: Ok so this one may be out of my element, but like I said, I want to try out new perspectives. **

**Hope it's ok.**

**Pairing: Alice, Bella and Jasper. AH. Switch between APOV and BPOV**

"**Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside**

**And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night, oh**

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world."**

"**Only Girl"-Rihanna**

APOV

The music throbbed all around me. It pounded hard against my body. Every vein in my body screamed along to the lyrics, every limb moved rhythmically to the beat, every strand of hair plastered to my face from the sheer force. Nonstop. The sound, the sweat, the heat, the dancing. It was all nonstop around me.

My eyes had not been opened since the song had started. The people around me were all strangers, no use in committing their faces to memory. I didn't want to focus on anything except the way the music vibrated throughout my body.

I had come with one goal in mind, to forget about Rose. She had torn apart my heart. Crushed it, put it in a baggie and sent it to me through mail. There had been no warning. One day the best times of my life, the next, possibly the worst.

I knew dancing could solve any problem. I was free to be who I was. Short hair, short stature, short skirt, high heels. That's who I was. Take it or leave it bitch.

I needed a drink, badly. I knew the bartender was a real catch. Male, so I pulled my shirt down, pushed my girls up and strutted to the bar. Leaning over the counter so he could get an eyeful. They weren't much but they did their job.

Look he did. He was gorgeous. Tall, blazing blue eyes and golden hair. Much like Rose.

I was a sucker as soon as he spoke to me in the most panty-wetting accent I had ever heard. Texan native apparently when I questioned. He didn't let me pay for my drink, but told me I could tip him later.

I knew I was in for good when he winked at me. I wanted to rip of my clothes right there and then, but I knew to be patient.

I walked further into the throng of people. Towards the middle someone grabbed my hand suddenly, a very warm hand. I looked up into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen.

She had the decency to also wink at me. My stomach dropped deliciously. She had something planned.

BPOV

The club was filled with beautiful girls. But I had not found one that kept my attention for more than three seconds. I wasn't much of a dancer, I usually came for the kill. Get my fill for the night. A different flavor each week.

Jasper waved to me when he spotted me. We went way back, high school, possibly middle school. He was my partner in crime. We liked to double tag on some girls. We never had sex of course; it was all about the girl we would share. Always.

He informed me of a girl he had seen earlier. She was petite but full of life and Jasper knew she would be a great lay. She had killer legs and nice firm breasts, from the eyeful she gave him.

He wanted to join in. I could see the gleam in his eye. He surprised me when he said if I didn't want her, he'd take her home alone. Jasper NEVER took girls to his house. It was his private sanctuary. This girl must be it.

I went out into the crowd looking for a girl who resembled Jasper's description. I spotted her sooner than I expected. She was beautiful. Not hot, not fine, not killer, but downright beautiful.

I was actually nervous to try to conquer her. But I had to know what she was about. I quickly came up behind her and grabbed her hand. She looked up at me surprised. Close up, she was more beautiful.

Pulling her with me, I made my way through the crowd to the bar. Jasper came running to meet us, smiling. This girl was shaking, her hand was trembling. We made her nervous. I quickly grabbed Jasper's hand, steered us towards the exit and hailed a cab.

She sat in the middle. Jasper's hand on her right thigh, mine on her left. I could feel her shaking but the heat her skin radiated was addicting.

I could not help myself, I nipped at her neck. She made cute moaning sounds through gritted teeth, which spurred me to continue down to her collarbone. I could hear Jasper muttering under his breath.

We had never fought over a girl, but she was different. There was a competition already starting.

Once at my house, I knew it was on. She would pick me.

APOV

The house was dark. The dark haired woman didn't turn on the light. She had ahold of my hand and led me through a hallway and up stairs. The bartender had his arms around my waist, kneading my skin softly. His erection was pressed firmly against my back.

Slowly, I felt the woman push me onto something soft. I touched the soft fabric around me. A bed.

I wasn't prepared for what came next.

The man sat next to me and began to kiss me softly but soon the kisses became more urgent. I could feel his tongue asking for permission and I gladly gave it to him. All the while my shirt was being taken off my body by the woman. She slowly began sucking on my collarbone once again, making her way down to my breasts.

I knew if I opened my eyes, I would not be able to see anything anyways. So I let my sense of taste and touch take over.

He tasted sweet, like honey and tea. She tasted tangy, like strawberries and citrus. It was sweet heaven and tangy hell.

I soon lost touch of who was kissing me where. My clothes had been taken off. Only a soft bit of fabric covered what they both seemed to yearn for. What I yearned for.

Slowly, I felt his fingers push the fabric aside, long and knowing. Her mouth covered everything else, determined and sensual.

He whispered dirty phrases into my ear, sucking and nibbling in between sentences. His accent driving me as insane as his fingers. Her moans were vibrated against my sensitive skin causing me to lose it.

The second time I lost it, they had switched places. She spoke dirtier than he did. His mouth covering more area than hers.

Soon I heard the tearing of plastic. He asked if he could enter. I willingly allowed him. She licked, bit, sucked in all the right places. But I wanted to taste her, to experience how delicious she was.

It was my turn to provoke the orgasms. I knew they were both close. So was I.

Nonstop heat throbbed all around me. Skin slapping against skin. Sweat on all our bodies. Hair disheveled, limbs holding on, bodies taken over the edge. Nonstop.

The sounds were glorious. His deep grunts of gratitude. Her soft little gasps of need. My screaming passion.

This was who I was. Alice. Living in the moment.

BPOV

She fell asleep instantly. Jasper soon followed. I was the only one awake, looking at both their naked forms, hugging. Both beautiful, though complete opposites.

He had asked me for her. He never wanted to date any. I was always the one to become attached. But I could see it in his eyes. He was in deep. Deeper than I was prepared for.

I wanted her too. She had made me feel complete. In the span of the night, her soft caresses and naughty words had caused not only my body to react but my heart to flutter.

But I had told Jasper he could charm her. I wondered if he'd share on occasion though. But knowing him as I did, he was the jealous type.

I felt her stir as I contemplated my choice. She looked at me through sleep hazed eyes. Her smile was awake though, beautiful teeth set against her slightly swollen lips.

"Thank you for tonight. I know you do this often, but you made me feel like I was the only girl in the world tonight."

**A/N: So there it is. I had this in my head during school, so I just had to write it out and put it up. **

**That being said. The next update will probably not be for a while. I have midterms coming up the next two weeks. Though I will try, there is no guarantee. But who knows. I am ruled by these stories, haha.**

**Anyways reviews would be great. Song lyrics also appreciated. Thank you!**


	4. When You Were Young

**A/N: Ok so please bear with me on this one. I don't know if you have seen the video for this song but I am sure it is filmed down south, whether in Mexico or Central America I am not sure. But anyways that got me thinking about Maria. Now as a Team Jalice, I should not sympathize with her for what she did to Jasper. But I mean there must have been some history to make her how she is. Plus without her, there wouldn't have been a vampire Jasper. Just the hot cowboy human Jasper.**

**Now I don't claim this as the truth, but it would make sense to me. It will depict physical, emotional and sexual abuse. It will give insight to how broken Maria must have been, how she took the reins and became the person (um…vampire) Jasper met.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**On a side note. After hearing this song I looked up Brandon Flower's solo work, holy moley that man has gotten HOT. Always was a cutie but dang now…can't even compare. Check him out. (His music is also very good!)**

"**They say the Devil's water it ain't so sweet**

**You don't have to drink right now**

**But you can dip your feet**

**Every once in a little while**

**You sit there in your heartache**

**Waiting on some beautiful boy to**

**To save you from your old ways**

**You play forgiveness**

**Watch him now, here he come"**

"**When You Were Young"-The Killers**

**Main Paring: Maria and some Jasper. Some Alice. MPOV. Pre Pre Pre Twilight. **

MPOV-8 years old

The room was dark. The sky's lights weren't seen from my open window. Everything was dark.

I could feel Papi hitting Mami. The walls shook and the floor trembled. I could taste the salt of my tears. Mami wasn't crying. Papi made sure she didn't make a sound. The only sound was the smacking of skin of skin. I could hear her sniffling but that was it.

Everything went still then. It was the quiet that meant Papi was coming to my room. I did not have a door. Just a long cloth covered the hole in which he came through now.

His hands were bloody and he had smeared it on his shirt. It made him smell like metal and I hated it.

I knew what was coming. I could hear him make his way to my bed. The smell was stronger, it made my tummy hurt. I tried to talk to him.

"Papi, it still hurts from last time. Please Papi."

He put a hand over my mouth as he pulled my dress up. I could make out only his eyes as he climbed on top of me. It hurt, it always did. But I could not make noise. I had to be like Mami, quiet. But the burning hurt so much. I bite his hand, but he just hit me.

Mami died that night. Papi blamed me and continued to hit me all night. I was quiet. I wanted to be like Mami. Mami would forever be quiet.

MPOV-16 years old

The house was dark. I had been at church all day for the funeral and Ricardo must have been out. I didn't want to go to the house alone. Though the death of my father marked a new time in my life, I was still scared of the dark. Ricardo would be home soon though and he would want something to eat. I sucked in a breath and went into the kitchen. I turned on all the candles I could find and started on his food.

There was a bang at the door that nearly took my heart out. I could hear Ricardo calling my name. I slowly walked to the door. He was drunk; I could smell it on him. That was the third time that week.

As I opened the door, I fell to the floor from the surprise and strength of the punch. I could feel warm sticky blood start to fall from my nose into my open mouth. I could taste the metal in the blood. I quickly made it to the sink and washed away the smell and taste the best I could.

Ricardo was still standing by the door. He had a gleam in his eye and it reminded me of Papi. I tried to run into the room and close the door but Ricardo was too fast. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"You're so beautiful Maria. I want to eat you up."

His words were slurred but his stance was strong. He began to kiss my roughly. I tried to push him away but I was given a hard slap. He was angry now. He let go of me and I felt relieved. But he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me into the bedroom.

Being with him hurt as much as being with Papi. Only Ricardo was rougher. He slapped me everywhere. Pinching my skin hard and pulling my hair even harder. I knew not to make noise. Inside I was crying but on the outside I did not give him the benefit of making me cry. I held everything in. I waited it out as I had with Papi

I knew not what I had done to deserve this. I had gone to church all day today and prayed for my salvation. I had forgiven Dios for what had happened. But now I was in the same spot as before except now in the hands of another man. I didn't know what I had done.

MPOV-18 years old

The street was dark. I stumbled as I made my way to the forest. I was bloody and had ran without shoes but I didn't care. I had to get away.

Ricardo would surely come after me but he was too drunk to try to follow me at the pace I was going.

My tolerance had been snapped today. As he had taken me as his again he had said those words, filled with poison.

"You are just like your Mami. Worthless and a tramp!"

I had found the strength and speed to get away from him and out the door. I didn't know where I would go but I had to get away from here.

I knew I was worthless. I knew I was nothing but a tramp. But my madre was none of that. She had been kind and beautiful. She would sing and tell me stories every night. She would take me to the forest and show me the different plants and animals. She would brush my long hair and make my favorite dishes on my birthday. She was everything to me.

As good as Mami had been, I was bad. I deserved this. I had not been able to help her when she needed me the most. I had let her down and deserved the hell I was put through every day. But now, I knew I could not continue. Her memory was forever tarnished by what Ricardo had said. Was this how the town viewed my madre?

I made my way through the dark forest. I was scary, but there was nothing left to lose. Sweat was pouring down my face and my feet were bloody, I could smell the sweet metal in the air. I could feel the hair stand up on my neck as I walked deeper into the dark forest. I could feel a presence near me, though I could not see or hear anything.

Soon I was at a clearing and in front of me saw my death.

He was beautiful. Tall, blonde and white as the snow that fell in the mountains in the winter. His jaw was strong and his stance powerful. He was captivating. But he was a demon from hell. His eyes were bright red and were pure evil.

This was my end, I could feel it. He was in front of me before I could blink. I could smell his sweet breath. I found it hard to breath, I was becoming lightheaded.

"Ahhh, so beautiful. But the smell is not of this world. I must have you. Please forgive me for the pain, querida."

I heard a swoosh as he bent down to my neck. All I felt was the burn as I was sent to hell. 

MPOV-3 days later

It was dark. But I could see everything in clarity. I could see every detail on the trees and on the ground. I could hear the ants scurrying underneath me. I could smell the forest. There was something masculine in the midst though. I turned and was face to face with the blonde man.

I heard a growl, but it did not come from him. I looked down at myself and saw I was in crouching position and was vaguely aware I had my teeth bared. He seemed delighted. He took my hand and led me to my town.

I could smell the blood of the people I had grown up with. I could hear it as it circulated their bodies. It was glorious and the burning in my throat I had barely been aware of before peaked painfully. I needed them. The metal smell I had come to detest as a human was now delicious, it made my mouth water. I didn't comprehend the need until I looked down at my neighbor, a face of terror, drained of blood in my arms. But I could not stop. I would not stop.

After the fifth person I had drained I saw him, Ricardo. I could smell the alcohol in his system. He looked at me in horror. I knew he was scared and I would use this. I would not drain him quickly like I had the rest. I would take my time and make him suffer. It was the best revenge I could have asked for.

He screamed as I bit his fingers off. I took each one off carefully, cutting straight through the bone. I went to his toes next. Blood was gushing out of the twenty holes but I my bloodlust was satisfied and I could enjoy his screams without drinking him. I whispered in his ears as I tore his limbs off. He was still breathing and when I decapitated him, I made sure his eyes were on mine. He would never hurt me again.

After my feed and revenge, the blonde man, who introduced himself to me as John, took me to a house. There were dozens of people like him, all pale with blood red eyes. Most hissed and crouched into defensive poses but did nothing. John seemed to stop them. He took me to a room and explains what I was made for.

I was thrown into training that same day. I exceled. I was fierce and unyielding. I knew I was small, but I fought with all of my ability. I knew in order to survive this new hell, I would have to fight. I had not fought as a human, but now I was able to defend myself.

I was angry. This was not what I had wanted when I saw John in the clearing. I had wanted the peace of death. But instead I had turned into a demon, dependent on humans for nourishment. This made me feel weak even though I was far from it. I could kill anything in my way and I usually did. But this was not the hell I had expected, it was worse.

Men always flocked to me. Most tried to do what Papi and Ricardo had done. But this time I could fight back. I killed a lot of them, but most were stronger than me. I bit them repeatedly, but they seemed to enjoy it, so I stopped. I just lay there as they took away my dignity, again.

Even as a demon I was stuck in a hell I could not get away from. John was the only one who did not this to me. I allowed him to take me as his. He was passionate and gentle with me. I looked forward to the nights he sought me out. He would also help me kill those who touched me. I grew to love my sire.

I had gained some companions while in the camps. Nettie and Lucy were the closest ones, but there were others. I was good at commanding and the demons followed my orders without question. I knew I could do a better job than John. I was strong. I killed everyone and everything. If I had that power, I would never be touched again. I would rule all these demons and cause harm to all those who tried to touch me. I would be unstoppable. I loved John but I knew in order to protect myself forever I would have to dispose of him. I did not need love; I just needed power and revenge.

The day I killed John was rainy, my unshed tears falling from the sky. The fire to burn his remains almost didn't start. I thought I had made a mistake but soon his pieces were blazing into purple sweet smoke.

I watched him burn I let Nettie and Lucy know of my plans. I would take over as much territory as I could. I told them how I planned to exterminate all the newborns John had made and start anew. Both women agreed to help me, so I let them live.

I knew I could take over the land. I had thirty years of battle under my belt. I was not scarred like the rest of the demons; I kept my skin flawless as the day I was turned. I was the exception to the rule. I would extract my revenge on those who doubted me. I would take over the entire south and feed on every human that came in my way. I would show no mercy. I would never be hurt again.

MPOV-1863

The water was dark. There was no reflection of the stars. Nettie and Lucy were bickering in the background about who was going to eat who. I told them to hush as I smelt something delicious come our way.

He came on the back of a black horse. I had never seen anything like him in 150 years. He was tall, over six foot, blonde, honey highlights, and beautiful for a human. He reminded me of my sire. He demanded attention as John had, but this man had an extra added quality.

I saw the way he eyed us. He was full of lust and fear, no doubt from the body and eyes. As he looked me in the eyes, I could almost feel his emotions rolling onto me in waves. He had an alluring quality about him, which would transfer over nicely to his vampire form.

I brought him over to me before I bit him. His blood was sweet, almost too sweet. I almost didn't stop drinking but I knew I needed him. I had been bickering with Lucy and Nettie lately and they would have to go soon if I wanted to keep my territory. I would make this man my right hand man.

After the three days of the change, he opened his eyes. I didn't know he would change my life so drastically

MPOV-1975

The forest was dark. I shouldn't be here, I knew. I was not accustomed to the forest, I had lived in the desert for so long, I had forgotten how rain felt.

I had not planned on spying on him. I missed him terribly, more than I had missed John when I killed him. Jasper had been my best soldier, lover and occasionally friend. I had pushed everyone away for so long, he had made me a little happier than I usually was, it had been strange. I knew I could not let him take control of me, so I had tortured him on occasion, letting him know who the boss was, but he had always been so trustworthy. When I had found out his mind was not in the battle anymore, I was devastated to have to kill him. But I had to do what was best for me.

He had ran away before I was able to put an end to him. I should have followed him and finished him, but I had not been able to. If he had come back and threatened me, that would have been a different story, but he was not harming me.

I had found out about his mate the month before. I had been furious and killed more than half my army and ate an entire village to myself. I was livid. I was supposed to be the only woman for him. I would end him and his mate. When I found out she was gifted, unlike me, I was sure I would have to torture her before I set her on fire.

So I was in the forest where Jasper and his mate were hunting. I could not smell any humans nearby so I did not know what they were chasing in the thick canopy.

I caught onto Jasper's scent quickly. I made my ways towards them. But stopped short of the sight in front of me.

It was shocking to me to see my Jasper eat from a deer. How could he find that appetizing? But that was not what took my breath away.

The little woman on his side pulled at my unbeating heartstring. She was short like Mami had been, with the same length hair. I could see her slender hands and wedding ring glinted in the light. I remember Mami's hands and the way her ring would shine in the sun.

Most importantly it was the eyes that took my breath away. My mom had the lightest brown eyes I had ever seen. They had been a light caramel color but in the sun they shone like topaz. This was the color of eyes the woman had. She was more beautiful and elf like than my Madre, but she had her eyes, hands, stature and hair.

I could not look away as she held out her hand for Jasper to take. I almost gasped out loud as I saw the color of his eyes, the same clear brown as the woman and my Mami. But the love in them was what brought me to my knees.

I had forgotten about the love my Madre had shown me over two centuries before. She had been my world. I had forgotten all about her in my killings and revenge. It had taken my best soldier's mate to remind me.

I could not kill them. I could not look into their eyes and take their heads without reliving my past. I would let them live. So I ran south, back to my home in the desert.

But if they stepped out of bounds into my territory, I would gauge out their eyes first before I took them down. I would not show mercy if they tried to get close to me.

**A/N: So there you go. I tried my best to explain how her life would affect the way Maria acted. I know it is not very in depth but it is just to go with the lyrics.**

**As always please let me know what you think of the stories so far and let me know of any song lyrics you'd like for me to tackle.**

**Thanks :]**


	5. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**A/N: So I tried to write this story about someone other than Alice and Jasper, but I failed. I tried writing about Rosalie/Emmett-nope. Carlisle/Esme-double nope. Bella/Edward=triple nope. Nessie/Jacob(the worst pairing ever)-no no. **

**So it is another Alice/Jasper story. (YAY!) I love them, I really do. So yeah….my take on the diner meeting. May be the same as others, but in reality I am a sucker for the scene. I wish they had put it in the Eclipse film during Jasper's flashbacks. That would have been AMAZING.**

"_**Now let me hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**And when I touch you I feel happy, inside**_

_**It´s such a feeling**_

_**That my love, I can't hide"**_

"**I want to hold your hand"-the Beatles**

**Main Pairing: Alice and Jasper. Pre-Twilight. JPOV**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Twilight or the song. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and of course the Beatles own the song. **

Everything was Bleak.

Anger.

Annoyance.

Rage.

Fury.

Resentment.

Irritation.

HUNGER.

The emotions swirling around were of my doing. There was no other being in the forest. All was silent in the dead of night. Feet would scurry occasionally in the deepest areas. The nocturnal beasts were scared away. Predator mode was on at the moment, my whole being lethal.

No particular location was the destination. My shoulders carried the weight of this. No one was waiting.

Alone.

Unaccompanied.

Isolated.

Solitary.

Deserted.

Angry.

HUNGRY.

The burn in my throat had gotten worse. Heighten by the weeks of not feeding, four in total. Could I die of starvation? I hoped so.

My reason for continuing to be in the forest expressed the coward I was. Being alone meant I didn't hurt anyone. I did not want to be in the eternal swirling mass of hysteria as I took another life.

I was a vampire. A killer. Everything about me yelled dangerous. The scars on my body were an added bonus. I was dangerous even among the most lethal monsters.

I didn't want to give into my senses. I fought against my will. My hunger. But my body was aware of the instinctual hunt. It led me to the city. Philadelphia.

It was drizzling lazily. People bundled up around me hurried to get inside. I had no jacket, only a hat to cover my dark hunger filled eyes.

I knew I had to take cover. I was receiving too much unwanted attention already. Everything was closed. But up ahead I saw my sanctuary.

Open 24 hours flashed before my eyes. Sneak in, lure someone out and feed. That was the plan as of now. I had to execute fast to get the itch to hunt out of my system.

The door opened easily. I took a deep breath. Instantly a bomb of swirling bright color hit me full force. I dropped to a crouch instinctively, defenses were up. I was ready to attack.

Happiness.

Cheer.

Joy.

Delight.

Glee.

Exhilaration

Pleasure.

Ecstasy.

Adoration.

Devotion.

...LOVE.

The emotions in the tiny diner were strong. I was out of breath from taking in the intensity. The colors were wonderful and beautiful. Each one distinct from the other but in perfect harmony, belonging together.

I could taste the flavor of each emotion distinctly. It ran the course of my senses. Starting with the sight of the swirling colors to slowly trickling down my noise to my tongue and finally all the way inside, where the warmth of the emotions tickled my very being.

I was still in a crouch as I finally smelt the intruder. Sweeter than any human I had ever smelt. It stimulated my whole body, from my venom pooling to my breathing coming out in short pants. The smell was complex, filled with different components, most not identifiable, but all coming together in a cohesive form. It was both hard to take in but delicious all the same.

The light of the diner was dim but there seemed to be a pulsating bright light around the most beautiful creature to exist. She could not be real.

Ivory peeked from behind yellow silk. Her back, legs and arms exposed, both flawless and lovely. Her hair, raven black, sticking out in all directions. A delicate blood red rose decorated her hair. Lips the color of the rose were set in a radiant smile set against gorgeous straight teeth. But the most extraordinary part of this creature had to be the eyes. The color of dripping honey, rock hard topazes gazed directly at me.

I was rooted to the spot, still in the crouch. This dream probably meant I had been destroyed. I could no longer dream. But not in my wildest dreams could I have dreamt of this perfect moment.

She walked towards me, slowly, never taking her eyes off mine. The emotions came swirling around closer, encasing us in a cocoon. They were being directed towards me.

At that moment my past and future came together as one, but slowly and distinctly separated from each other. Everything I had ever been came back. Child, son, uncle, soldier, vampire, killer, monster, lover, runaway. Jasper. My past held no relevance to the future anymore. She was the future. She was the awakening. I no longer was a singular presence on this Earth. My mind, body, heart and soul, most of which I no longer had, were now hers. My very essence was laced with her overpowering emotions, smell and beauty. I could not leave this encounter without her imprinted in my brain for the rest of eternity. She was he core of my existence now.

She held out her hand with confidence. Her smile had never left. Her eyes never leaving mine. She did not flinch or back away as I tipped my hat and exposed my neck.

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

Her voice was musical. It brought back memories of the twang of the guitar at family parties, the harmonica players during the war and the trumpets in Mexico . All of those sounds were interlocked to create her voice. Yet it was too intricate for me to try to decipher the different jingles. In her voice alone, she held the key to my new future.

"I'm sorry ma'am."

We had not blinked since eye contact and I finally looked away to survey the diner. No one was paying attention. The whole meeting had taken less than five seconds. But it had changed everything.

She still had her small hand out. It was delicate and her skin creamy. I shyly put my hand in hers.

...

Her emotions created spectacular fireworks. All around us they crackled and fizzed into beautiful masterpieces of light and color. They overtook the diner around me. For this one moment, with my hand in her, I felt hope.

**Ok, so there you go. This one is short and I tried to explain how Alice changed Jasper's life in that one moment. **

**Oh and by the way, I have this theory that Jasper can see, feel and at times taste the emotions around him. Each one has a distinct color, feel and taste and this is how he can detect it in people, because it feeds all his senses. I also think that is how he can manipulate it. Since he can see it, he can make it go to where he wants and so on. But that is just how I see it.**

**Once again let me know what you think! Thank you!**


	6. Soco Amaretto Lime

**A/N: So this song is great, it reminds me of nights spent in high school in my friend's garage rocking out. We thought we were so cool, listening to Brand New.**

**I decided to NOT make this story about Alice and Jasper, though I was extremely tempted to do so. But obviously it reminds me of Bella and Edward. Also, this will be a step away from how I usually write. You'll see what I mean. It is very short but I liked how it turned out. Let me know.**

"_**I'm gonna stay eighteen forever (cut me open) **_

_**So we can stay like this forever"**_

"**Soco Amaretto Lime"-Brand New**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or songs I am using. Wish I did, but clearly I am not any member of Brand New or Stephanie Meyers. So yeah.**

**Main Pairing: Bella and Edward. AH/OOC**

The stars were bright in the sky. The moon was at its roundest. The wind blew our hair around. Our laughter echoed in the clearing.

There was no ability to tell how much time had passed. The night was endless to us.

His eyes were bright. The moon reflected in them. No color to them, just gray. Beautiful gray.

His hand was in mine. It fit perfectly. There was not much exchange between us. Our intertwined hands held us together. Our laughter a starling contrast to our meager words.

He was beautiful. More beautiful than I. His arms lean and strong. His hair perfectly tousled. His lips held a beautiful curve. He was perfection.

My perfection

_Earlier that week_

Pain throbbed in the room. He lay still. Gone. He was a fighter but this battle was lost.

His hair had grayed at the temples. The rest of it was dark, like mine. His nose and his ears, both bigger than should be, were mine.

She was crying in the corner. Mourning him. She did not deserve to. She had caused much pain. I wanted to yell her. There were no words though. Or tears.

Not at the ceremony I wore all black to. Not during the speech I made to the small crowd. Not even when they put him in the ground. I was numb.

She tried to cheer me up. I pushed her away. So she invited her. She helped a little. A little friend who took my mind of him. Her high voice a distraction. The room would stay quiet at night. Too quiet.

She took me to her house. He was there. An obsession. No one knew. He was what I looked forward to in the dreary halls filled with teenagers. My reason to come.

He was perfect.

_That night_

She was asleep on the couch. Light whimpers escaped her mouth. Sleep did not come for me.

I heard him walking towards the door. He took my hand, chills erupted everywhere. He drove fast to the meadow. There were no words exchanged.

We sat for the rest of the night. When his lips met mine, I finally cried. My emotions in the form of salty liquid. I could taste them on my tongue, running down my face.

He held me tight, never letting do. Finally whispering soft murmurs in my too big ears.

His words were perfect. This moment was perfect. Our love was perfect.

He was perfection.

**A/N: there you go. Short and to the point. I wanted to do something short and different. **

**I also wanted to say that I have a Alice and Jacob piece coming up. Too much? I want to try out that pairing though….**


	7. Here For You

_**A/N: This has been the hardest song so far. I mean you'd think it would be easy but it was extremely difficult. There is obviously no beating heart in vampires, but it's the only lyrics I could get out of this song. **_

_**Saying that, this song is extremely heartfelt and beautiful. My friend sent me this song in a mixed CD back in high school and it started my Neil Young obsession. He's a great artist and I highly recommend him.**_

_**So as before please read and review, everything is appreciated.**_

"_**Listen to the sound **_

_**Of this old heart beating for you **_

_**Yes I'd miss you **_

_**But I never want to hold you down **_

_**You might say I'm here for you"**_

"**Here for you"-Neil Young**

**MAIN PAIRING: Jasper and Reneesme. Some Cullen and Pack-only a little though. Canon. Post BD**

RPOV-13 years old

Uncle Jasper was different. He didn't love me.

I could talk to everyone in my family, the pack and even my human grandparents but when it came to Uncle Jasper, there was no hope. The amount of times he had talked to me in my short four years of physical life could be counted on one hand.

As much as I tried to seek him out, he would always be one step ahead of me. As soon as I was in a room, he was leaving. If I needed to go hunting, he had already gone. He was always around but I could never reach him.

I contemplated his actions often. I asked everyone. Grandpa Carlisle said he wasn't used to being around children. Mom said to give it time, he would come around. Jake said he didn't deserve my worry.

The only opinions I valued were my dad, because he could look into Uncle Jasper's mind and Aunt Alice, because she knew everything about her husband. Dad told me not to worry, like the rest. Aunt Alice just shrugged and had the best piece of advice.

"He's in a tough spot sweetie. He doesn't know how to feel about you. You're completely new to him. And as everything in his life so far, new is not always easy for him. He's set in his ways. But he'll change his mind. I don't need to see the future to see that."

So it came to no one's surprise how surprised I was when Uncle Jasper asked to go hunting with me. I thought at first he would want to go with Aunt Alice or Dad, but he wanted to go alone. I was actually nervous. I had never been alone with him, let alone have a conversation with him. I was more curious about the man who pushed away from me. It was now or never.

JPOV

Reneesme was different. She didn't love me.

I could sense her feelings the moment she was born. Her emotions were new and refreshing. Her love, curiosity and compassion shone brightly. None of it was directed at me though.

Children was something I had never wasted thoughts on. It was a strange concept.

Even before I was turned, I had never given thought to starting a family quite yet. Maria, bless her soul, had never even mentioned wanting children. My time with Charlotte also proved the same. The only time children had ever crossed my mind was when I met Alice. After the first time we made love, I was a bit disturbed. I would never be able to properly mate with my mate. But all that quickly disappeared. Alice made my life complete, the rest of the Cullens made me complete.

Nessie changed all of that. She was a beautiful baby and she had love for everyone. Everyone except me. I wanted to hold her, play with her, hunt and teach her how to defend herself. But I couldn't face it. She rejected me.

I talked to rest of the family. They all told me to talk to her, get to know her. Rosalie and Bella especially explain how important I was in her life.

Alice was the only opinion that ultimately mattered to me though. She shrugged and said what she thought.

"She's in a tough spot love. She doesn't know how to act around you. She knows you are different than anyone else, never reaching out to her. She understands to an extent. She wants the attention, she is young. But she will give you the time to warm up to her. She's so special, you'll understand one day.

Alice was right. My internal demons were not the fault of the young girl. She was the opposite. I needed her to know she was not the cause of my discomfort. The idea of who she is was the main problem I had, but not personally.

So it was shocking to everyone when I asked Nessie to accompany me hunting. The surprise rolled off of her in gigantic waves, it almost tumbled me over. But her interest and nervousness soon took over. I had time to change this around. It was now or never.

RPOV-35 years old

It was my second time graduating high school. It was a strange feeling, graduating with your parents. They were in the crowd of graduating seniors, along with Jake and Aunt Alice.

Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme could not make it to the ceremony, both busy with work. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were on a holiday. So the only supporting family member there to cheer for us was Uncle Jasper.

A lot had changed over the years. All thanks to the hunting trip he invited me to go to when I was thirteen.

He had explained his feelings to me that day. How scary the thought of children was. How the only newborns he had been around were blood-eating demons.

I understood his feelings. He clearly put them on display for me. I took them all in and understood why he was hesitant. But I wanted him to understand too. I was not mad or scared; on the contrary I was sad. I just wanted him to know me and for me to know him.

After that day, I spent as much time as I could with him. Making up for lost time I suppose.

We would always hunt together, sometimes alone, sometimes with other members of the family. He taught me about the Civil War and other historical events he was able to live through. He also taught me how to fight, which dad did not approve of, but I did not care.

We spent so much time together, even Jake was jealous. Even Aunt Alice was a little questioning of our budding relationship at times, but she was the least probing.

Uncle Jasper became my hero. He had endured so much in his vampiric life. The wars of the south was only the beginning. He explained to me the details of his stories, which he trusted me with. Some were horrific and others sweet, such as his life with Aunt Alice.

The complexity of his life was easy to relate to. Though all my family members had their own pasts, each interesting in their own way, I was connected to Uncle Jasper.

He had always been babysat for his bloodlust, much like I was babysat for being "special". We were the newest to the diet, except for Mom, but she was too special to count. We needed to hunt more than the others, so it was logical we started hunting together.

We also were able to project with our gifts. We made a game of sort. I was able to project emotions with my touch and he by manipulating them. So at times we would tag team on the wolves or family and cause some mischief. One day we attacked Uncle Emmett with embarrassment. It was hilarious to watch him struggle. No one was safe from us, not even Aunt Alice or Jake.

Uncle Jasper was many different things. He was patient when I had situations to talk about. He was protective when I wanted him to protect me from the scoldings of my family. He was wise when I wanted to get advice. He was all my family members rolled in one.

So on this graduating afternoon, I was not surprised when Uncle Jasper had a present for me. I could feel the projected nervousness. He told me Aunt Alice had helped him with it, so I knew it would be good.

Inside the large box was a photo album. Inside were mostly pictures of us two, throughout the years. There were pictures I had drawn, pages from our favorite books and song lyrics written on the edges. It was beautiful.

"It's a gift so when you leave us this upcoming week, you will always remember me."

Jake and I were going to take a break from the family. Live back on the reservation, try to see if I could have children.

I knew everyone was sad about it, but Uncle Jasper, besides Mom and Dad, was the most put off by the idea. He understood how important it was to me. We had talked about it often.

The photo album meant much more than the physical reminder of how close we were. Rather, it explained how similar we were and how important he was in my life. How he had been there through all my problems, celebrated all my triumphs and scolded my mistakes.

Uncle Jasper was different. But he loved me

**A/N: Ok so this story was supposed to just explain, not in detail of how Nessie deals with Jasper's indifference. I always felt she could connect most with him, because of how they both are treated and some of the trails they had to endure. It seemed like a logical choice. But I did not want to go into detail about it, just present the skeleton, so that the inside, could be thought of by you. Leave it a little open ended. Hope it came across. Please let me know!**


End file.
